The present invention is directed to a deep embossed plastic film and more particularly to a plastic film having a plurality of deep embossed macro cells together with one or more pluralities of micro cells or depressions.
Embossed plastic films are known in the art and are used as a substitute for textiles. Embossed films may be used for many different purposes such as diaper liners, panty liners and sanitary napkins.
Examples of prior art films are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,911,187 and 4,518,643.
When used as a diaper liner or as a substitute for an apparel textile material, many of the prior art films did not have the aesthetic quality that a deep embossed film provides. In addition, many of the prior art films had a final gloss which was not appealing to the eye. Many of the prior art films did not have the tactile characteristics which gave an appealing "feel" quality to the final film product.
It is, therefore, the object of the present invention to provide an improved deep embossed plastic film which has the characteristics not found in prior art plastic films.